


To Pounce Or Not To Pounce

by Gameguy1992



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Cute, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Pouncing, no linier plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-11-08 17:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gameguy1992/pseuds/Gameguy1992
Summary: A series of drabbles and short scenes that revolve around Nick and Judy pouncing on each other.





	1. Chapter 1

Silently he crept forward, every muscle in his body tensed and ready. In front of him he could see his prey, could see it squirming and moving; completely unaware of his presence. He stalked forwards, his body hunkered down as low as it could. For a moment he readied himself to butt and tail lifting into the air as his hind legs flexed and prepared.

“BONZI!” A second later he pounced, every muscle in his body exploding, releasing their storied up energy and launching him through the air and across the room. His prey never even saw him coming. He slammed into the bed a moment later. As the mattress compressed under his weight he felt his prey jerk and squirm, startled by his pounce. He bit down on the blanket, growling dramatically as the mattress pushed him back up, allowing him to drag the blanket off and expose his prey.

His girlfriend Judy Hopps let out a loud yelp of surprise as she went from a slowly waking up naked bunny to naked bunny that suddenly found herself pinned beneath him as he came back down on top of her. He grinned down at her, making a point to show her his wide toothy grin as she squirmed in his grip. “hehehehe. Got you carrots.”

She glared up at him, nose twitching anxiously. “NICK! DON'T DO THAT! You scared the crap out of me!”

He could tell she was startled, her nose was twitching almost frantically and her ears had shot straight up just before he'd landed on her. He grinned down at, leaning down a moment later to nuzzle her neck. “but I can't help it Judy. You're just so perfect and,” he leaned in, whispering huskily into her ear. “pouncable. You're my favor prey of all.”

His tail swished happily as he felt her ears heat up a bit. He loved it when she was embarrassed. Shifting a little he released her arms and legs, rolling onto his side so he could face her as she sat up in bed. Gods she was beautiful. Her grey fur, her cute little pink nose, the blush covering her cheeks, the way the blankets cascaded down her body somehow making her even more appealing than usual. He watched as she looked at him, her expressing that of a small pout. “big mean fox. Scaring the sweet innocent bunny.”

He chuckled at that. "Innocent? I seem to recall a certain lagomorph being particularly frisky last night.” he rolled onto his stomach, again pinning her beneath him before burying his face in her chest and lifting his tail and rump into the air. In a voice meant to mimic hers he frantically squeaked. “oh no! The big bad fox has found me. Whatever will i, the bunny princess currently in heat do?” to add dramatic effect he wiggled his tail. A moment later he looked up grinning at her from ear to ear, watching as she stammered and spluttered with embarrassment. After several seconds he gave her a break, moving in to nuzzle her neck softly making her gasp as he gently licked the side of her neck. “don't worry. id protect you from the big bad fox. Only I can breed with my bunny princess.”

He giggled as she whined in embarrassment. Playfully he let her push him away and back onto his side. His tail flopped happily over her. He loved mornings like this. They were magical and heavenly, and made him wish they would never end. His hand came out, gently resting on Judy's stomach. “hey,” he smiled as she huffed and didn't look at him. A moment later he leaned in, kissing the side of her head lovingly. “love you.”

He did his best not to grin as he watched her expression change from haughty annoyance to a resigned smile. After a moment she mumbled softly. “no fair.”

He smiled at her as she turned to look at him. He leaned in, laying his head on her chest. A soft purr came from him a moment later as her paw went to his head, gently scratching between his ears. “how did you sleep?”

She looked at him amused. “fine, until I was so rudely  awoken.” he watched as she looked down at him. “why do you pounce on me so much?”

He shrugged. "I don't know. I just… its fun.”

She frowned at him. “that's it? It's fun?”

He nodded. “yeah. I…,” he bit his lip trying to put into words what he felt. "It's like… I get this happy excited feeling when I stretch and get read. Then I jump and for a moment I feel like i'm flying. I can see you and I know just where i'm gonna land. Then I hit you and I can just grab you as you squeal and squirm and I can just hold you tight and know you can't get away.”

He blinked and looked up at her, his ears tingling a little as she stared at him with an odd expression. After a few moments he heard her mumble, “that sounds… kinda nice.”

His ears flicked up in surprise at that. After a moment a grin spread across his face. “want me to show you. Id teach you how if you want.”

She looked at him confused. “how to?”

He smiled up at her. “how to pounce.”

There was no mistaking the way Judy's eyes widened, the way her ears flicked in surprise or the way her mouth hung open slightly. “w-what?”

He grinned rolling onto all fours before moving into a pouncing position. “come on Judy. Wanna learn how to pounce like a fox?”

As he spoke he raised his rump into the air as he did when he was getting ready to pounce. He watched as she bit her lip. Her eyes looking him over before… “ok.”

He grinned watching as she quickly got out of bed before looking at him. “so… what do I do?”

He moved, stepping back to give her some space. “get down on all fours, like me.”

She did as he'd instructed, doing her best to mimic the way he was crouching down. It felt odd. When she'd been a kid shed walked on all fours a few times, but she hadn't done anything like this since shed become a teenager. It also didn't help that she was naked. He looked over her, at her stance. “not bad, bend your back legs a little more, make it so you can really push off with them.”

She adjusted her stance, doing as he'd told her and bending her legs a little more. “like this?”

He nodded. “yeah, that looks great. Now, when you move, stay low to the ground.” he hunkered down in demonstration. “make your limbs stay as level as you can.” he moved slowly from side to side before moving forward and back, allowing her watch as see how he was moving. After a few minutes she nodded. 

“o-ok. Like this?”

He watched as she slunk down, slowly trying to mimic the way he had moved. He nodded, his tail wagging slightly. This was turning out to be kinda fun, it was sorta like teaching a kit for the first time. “now, the most important part of the pounce.” He slunk down, moving so his chest was pressed against the floor before slowly raising his rump into the air and giving it a little wiggle. Across from him Judy raised an eyebrow. “that's the most important part?”

He nodded. “oh yes hun. This is the last moment before the pounce, in a second you're going to explode forward and tackle your prey. It's important that you stretch out your hind legs, lifting them up as far as they'll go. That way when you leap you can bring your legs completely in and then push off.”

She kept looking at him, her eyes widened for a moment. “and… why the little wiggle?”

He blinked at her. “cause it's adorable.”

He watched as she rolled her eyes but still moved. Her rump lifting up in mimicry of his. He frowned, straightening up. “not quite, like this.”

He moved around her, gently gripping her thighs and helping to position them properly. He felt Judy shiver slightly as his touch, no doubt a bit embarrassed to be doing this naked. For a moment he considered using this to his advantage, it would have been soooo easy. But he shelved that thought a moment later, as tempting as she was… he was enjoying this. Once she was in the proper stance he spoke. “now, listen very closely. Don't pounce until you're mentally ready. The moment has to feel right. When it does, pull your rump straight down while using your arms to pull yourself forward and your hind legs to push off. Ok?”

She nodded. For several moments he watched her, noting how her eyes had narrowed in focus and her breathing slo-

In the blink of an eye she launched herself forward, sailing through the air, off the bed and onto the floor. She skidded for a moment, her hands and feet lacking his pads which helped him to grip on smooth surfaces. But she quickly recovered, turning to look at him with a mixture of shock and amazement. “THAT WAS AWESOME!”

He grinned and nodded. “very good!”

Her eyes were wide, her body almost shaking with excitement. “can I try pouncing on you?”

He looked at her for a moment. She really did seem excited. Her nose was twitching, her eyes were wide and her tail was sticking straight up. After a few seconds he nodded. “sure carrots. But you know a pounce doesn't really work if the prey sees it coming. So why don't close my eyes, count to 15 and you hide while I do. Then you can try to surprise me?”

She nodded eagerly, clearly thrilled at the idea of getting to be the predator for a moment. As he climbed down off the bed he had to admit, he was a bit thrilled too. Moving to the middle of the room he closed his eyes, putting his ears flat against his head and even putting his paws over his face. Slowly he began to count, “1… 2… 3…” he could hear to scrambling, looking for a place to hide by the time he'd finished counting. “6… 7… 8…” it was cute really, how excited she was to be doing this. Vaguely he wondered if she'd played like this with any of her siblings when they'd been younger. Out in the country perhaps people weren't as judgmental about walking on all fours like a feral.  “11… 12… 13…” he'd been an only child, but his dad had showed him how to pounce, he'd taken great delight in teaching the skill. He could still remember being in his room, peeking out from under his bed or inside his closet, waiting for the perfect moment. “15. Ok carrots.”

He opened his eyes, slowly blinking as he found his vision had gone a tad blurry from the having his eyes closed. Slowly he looked around the room. She was doing a good job of hiding. He could see a few places she might be, but nothing obvious. He resisted the urge to sniff the air, his nose would easily reveal her location, even if their apartment was saturated when her scent he could still pick her out. But no, he'd play fair and let her try to sneak up on him. This was kinda fun actually.  He could feel the fur on his back prickling, his ears straining to hear even the small hint of-

“GRAAAA!”

A second later she collided with him, slamming into his back while her arms wrapped tightly around his stomach. She was giggling, so was he; even as they both tumbled into a heap of bodies and limbs. He allowed her to wrestle him down. Standing over him as he had done to her earlier. He grinned up at her, the look of excitement and joy clear on her face. “oh no! Iis the big bad bunny. Whatever will I, the fox prince do?”

She grinned down at him. "I can think of a few things.”

He matched her grin. "I bet you can.”


	2. Chapter 2

Turning off the shower Nick allowed a few moments for the water still clinging to his fur to drip off. he’d learned that trick a while ago; allow your fur to drip dry for a minute before grabbing and using your towel, that way your towel didn't end up soaking wet by the time you were done drying off. he helped the water along, using his paws to squeeze it from his form before finally grabbing his towel and wrapping it around his waist. stepping out of the shower he shivered slightly as the cooler air of the bathroom washes over his still wet fur. hastily grabbing another towel Nick wrapped this one around his shoulders, half snuggling into the warm soft fabric for a moment. quickly he worked, using the towel to dry off his ears, face and neck before opening the bathroom door and stepping out into the apartment. 

it was Sunday, carrots had gone out to run an errand leaving him alone in the apartment; the perfect time for him to take his shower. moving over towards the window Nick stood in the sunlight, allowing the golden yellow rays to warm his fur slightly as he worked to get dry. this was one reason why now was such a good time to take his shower. unlike Judy's fur, when he got his wet he was on a timer. he had only a few minutes to get it dried otherwise it would frizz and poof up, making him look like a big orange and brown fuzzball. something Judy had taken great delight in the first time she's seen it happen; and every time since then. turning slightly Nick moved so his side was now bathed in the sunlight, working to dry his chest and stomach as quickly as he cou- 

“GRRRRA!" 

He jerked at the sudden sound of the yell, spinning around just in time to see the grey ball of fuzz and fluff fill his vision as it collided with him. he staggered at the impact, his wet feet scrabbling to try and keep him upright for a moment before failing and sending him toppling over onto the bed in a damp heap of fur, bodies and towels. 

He could hear the sounds of Judy laughing, no doubt proud of herself for having truly caught him off guard. indeed even as he squirmed he felt her arms and legs wrapping around his chest and stomach as she giggled happily. “Hehehehehe. Got you."

He kept squirming, trying to grab the towel that had been knocked from his grip when they'd fallen over. He could already feel his fur starting to prickle and-

It happened a moment later, starting with a kind of twitch that started in his toes and raced up his legs through his stomach and chest, down his arms and up his neck, head and ears. He had just enough time to groan in defeat before his fur expanded; growing and poofing up to at least twice it's normal size. Sighing softly he looked to Judy through the clouds of fox fur. “Having fun?"

She grinned at him, happily nuzzling her face into his puffed out chest fur. “yes I am. Is like my own personally foxy pillow." 

Nick sighed softly, now resigned to the hour and half it would take for him to get his fur back to normal. Against his chest Judy sighed contently, her body moving and adjusting itself until she was comfortably lying on top of him. 

“You know I'm gonna get you back for this right?”

He felt her nod against his chest. “I know, but I don't care. This was totally worth it. The look on your face was priceless. and Now I get to cuddle a cloud of fox. TOTALLY worth it." 

He smiled, his paws coming up to cup her rear and pull her a little higher up along his chest. he gently kissed the top of her head, allowing her to enjoy her moment of victory. she HAD snuck up on him. HAD managed to pounce on him and drag him down to the bed. he could let her enjoy that win for now. 

It would give him time to plan his revenge.


	3. Chapter 3

humming to herself Judy happily walked through the precinct. today was a good day. the sun was shining, the birds were singing, she and Nick had managed to chase down a purse snatcher and her favorite bakery had given her her favorite Apple fritter for free. today was a VERY good day. it was almost lunch time now, in fact once she was done dropping off her report on the arrest she was going to meet Nick downstairs in the breakroom to eat lunch together. 

she moved a little faster, eager to eat lunch with her boyfriend. reaching the arrest desk she jumped, slapping the paperwork onto the desk for the large bear behind it to see. “arrest report for the purse snatcher." 

the bear looked at the paperwork before looking to her for a moment. “it's all here?" 

Judy rolled her eyes as she turned and began to walk away. the old bear was never going to let her live that down.  _ of course everything is there, what do you think I'm still a rookie?  _ then again she had messed up her first few arrest reports. but that wasn't entirely her fault. in the academy they'd trained her to fill out the arrest reports and certain way. No one bothered to mention that the reports were going to change a week after she was assigned to the precinct. But that was in the past, now she could file these forms with her eyes closed. Quickly making her way to the break room Judy smiled as she walked by the class wall. Inside she could see Clawhauser, Fangmire, even Francine the elephant all sitting and eating. Stepping through the doorway she called out, raising her paw to wave at them. “He-"

“GGGRRRAAA!"

the sound of the yell to her right made her flinch jerking and turning just in time to see a red and brown blur hurtling towards her. Before she could even react it slammed into her, knocking her off her feet and sending them both to the ground in heap. As they fell Judy felt a pair of strong vice like grips grab her arms. For a split second instinct kicked in, she screamed her arms and legs flailing uselessly to try and escape the predator that had caught her. For several heartbeats she struggled her paws scrabbling on the flood, her brain on autopilot as it desperately tried to free her from the predator’s grip. 

“Got you carrots."

The sound of Nick's voice made he freeze, her brain pausing just long enough to reboot and-

“NICK!"

She squirmed against his grip, feeling him let go a moment later so she could get to her feet before dusting off her uniform. She could hear the others laughing, no doubt amused by their little display. “Real professional Nick."

Next to her Nick stuck out his tongue playfully. "twas revenge Office Hopps, plain and simple.”

She frowned at him. "Revenge? For what?"

Nick rolled his eyes. “For pouncing on me before and making my fur poof out. Do you know how long it takes me to fix my fur when it does that?. HOURS carrots.”

Judy stared at him, her eye twitching slightly. "You pounced on me, at work, in front of our co-workers because I made your fur stand on end?"

Nick shrugged and grinned. "And also because Francine bet me $10 that I couldn't sneak up on you. Speaking of which," Nick looked away from her and towards the seated elephant that was watching them with a wide grin on her face. “Pay up.”


End file.
